Shadow
is a boss from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Role Initially appearing deployed to Giga City's Lagrano Ruins as a Maverick Hunter alongside X and Zero, he'd actually defected towards the Rebellion Army in secret, in one of the Command Mission storyline's last important pre-game plot events. He reveals himself to be a traitor when he, X, and Zero confront Epsilon atop the ruins. Later, he confronts X and company in the Gimialla Mines where he reveals the existence of a powerful new alloy, the Supra-Force Metal, as well as the fact that he betrayed his comrades and pledged allegiance to Epsilon for this. Despite using the Supra Metal, he is still defeated when Zero arrives and joins the fight in order to get revenge for his betrayal. However, before his destruction, he makes one last attempt at Zero with his Pulverizer Cannon, only to be intercepted and countered by Spider, who took the blow for Zero and then destroyed him, earning Zero's respect and trust. Ironically, Spider would be revealed in some capacity (as himself and/or Colonel Redips) to have manipulated the entire situation for the exact same reason Shadow became a pawn - the Supra-force Metal. Personality Shadow is extremely ambitious, and will backstab anybody he needs to for his own personal gain. Even as Shadow was losing to X and Zero, he showed no remorse for his betrayal. Stats and Abilities ''Round 1'' ''Round 2'' *In battle, Shadow has a Pulverizer Cannon that takes three turns to charge before it fires, hitting only one character. This attack is a 1-hit KO. *He has 46,000 HP total and two phases to his battle when encountered at the Gimialla Mines. The first half of the battle ends after a set amount of time (8 turns), but the second part will not end until you defeat him. *Shadow's attacks include various elemental attacks, though it seems he favors Ice attacks. He also performs a regular slash, Fatal Attack (which cuts about 1/3 of the target's total HP out), and Pulverizer Cannon, which takes 2 turns to charge. The Pulverizer Cannon, like the Preon Pod's and Pressure's charge-up attacks, can be interrupted with enough damage. If Pulverizer Cannon strikes, it hits around 7000 damage to all 3 characters in your party. At this point in the game, the only method of surviving Pulverizer Cannon is with Axl's "Stealth Mode" or Trickstar Spider. Dialogues Confrontation at Gimialla Mine X: You!! Shadow: Long time no see, X. X: Shadow! You're gonna pay for betraying us... Shadow: Well, X... I suppose you came here hoping to find the Supra-Force Metal? X: Supra-Force Metal?! What's that?! Shadow: You know very well. It's an improved form of Force Metal that the Rebellion Army is studying to help all Reploids achieve their ideal! You government lackeys can't have it! Spider: Achieve their ideal? What is it that the Supra-Force Metal does exactly? Shadow: There's no need for me to describe the effects. Take me on and see for yourselves! Shadow: X, surely you can tell. I'm stronger now. All due to the power of Supra-Force Metal. I swore allegiance to Epsilon for this! X: You sold out your friends for that power? That's some "ideal!" All you Mavericks care about is power! Shadow: How dare you call the great Epsilon a Maverick! X, I had hoped to gain you as an ally, but I hope no longer! I'll take your head, for Epsilon! It all ends here! (Shadow advances, but is intercepted and knocked back by Zero.) Shadow: You! You're alive?! X: Zero! Zero: Think you could beat me so easily? Shadow! I've got a big load of payback just for you! Time for round 2! Let's do it, Maverick! See Also *In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Gallery 048 - Evil Shadow.jpg|In-game concept art of Shadow. ShadowEarlyDesign.jpg|Shadow's early design. Videos Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Rebellion Army